Adventure on the playground
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: John and William having a nice day at the playground. Part 19 of Little Sherlock
1. Pirates

**Adventure on the playground**

 _(Part 19 of Little Sherlock)_

 **Chapter 1: Pirates**

William, John and Mr. Bee enter the playground through the fence. Silence lies above the swing, the jungle gym and the see-saw. No other child or parent was there jet.

It was early but neither John nor William could sleep any longer. It was a nice day and after a week of rain John felt like they all could use a bit of fresh air.

"John, why are there no other people. Playgrounds are for playing, why is no one playing?" John looked down at the child beside him, holding his hand. William was watching the area as if he was trying to find other children.

"We are a bit early. Most families visit the playground around the afternoon, after lunch, school and homework." He really hopes this explanation is enough.

"Okay John." John was relieved. No new discussion about going to school. "Mr. Bee and I are playing better without other children. They are a bit slow sometimes." Without further talking William ran with Mr. Bee to the swings.

"Stay where I can see you." John wasn't too keen to on losing his flatmate in a park.

* * *

Mr. Bee was safe in his arms and points to the pirate ship. "Captain, our ship is ready."

"Thank you first mart Mr. Bee." Both are climbing on board. The waves pushes against the side. "A storm is coming; we need to get away from the cliff." The Captain shouts and suddenly the ship was busy, the Captains crew follows orders and the pirate ship sails through the storm.

* * *

John watches William playing pirate. The child runs around with Mr. Bee in his hand, shouting commands to his crew and being overall happy. The only thing that was missing were other children. But Williams comment about other children being slow tells him that he hadn't played with many.

While his little charge plays John gets his phone out and calls Mycroft, who answers after the second ring. "Good morning Dr. Watson. What can I do for you?"

Mycroft didn't sound busy so John decided he could chat a bit with him. "Morning Mycroft. I'm at the playground with William and I wanted to know how Sherlock was around other children?" It was not only curiosity but also concern that let him ask.

"My brother never liked to play with others. Neither did I, with our minds further than most adults it wasn't easy for us to relate to others. We played together but most of the time it was him alone with his bee."

"So, there is not really any use in coming here when there are actual children at his age?" He had to ask and yes John would come to this place with William. With all the crying babies and overprotected mothers. Not that he was any better.

"He is really good with you, maybe you could try. Around you he was brave enough to talk to strangers, trusting you without a thought of doubt that you would tell him when there was any danger. Nanna and me ... we were never able to do so because of the constant bad experience he got from our parents." A scream from William got him his whole attention back.

"Sorry I have to go." John hangs up on Mycroft who had also heard the scream but it was not one out of pain, but rather out of surprise.

* * *

The pirate ship had entered another ship, Captain and crew were busy with taking gold and other treasures so that William missed the rope from the net his crew used to connect the two ships. One of his legs steps through the hole and a surprised shout escaped the Captains mouth. He holds on to Mr. Bee none of them wants to fall into the sea. There could be sharks. Suddenly John appears in front of him.

"Are you alright William, need any help." John smiled at him, he loved John´s smile. Around him the trees and the sand box appear. The pirate ship disappears and the playground is back. His leg was trapped but it doesn't hurt. To get back up he needs two hands. "Can you hold Mr. Bee for a second?" William places his friend in John's open hands. Now with two hands he is able to lift himself up and walk to the other end of the robe-bridge. William takes Mr. Bee back. "Thank you John." Smiling the world of pirates appears again. The sand becomes water, and the treasure hunt can continue.

* * *

John watches William returning to his game. Glad that they came here he also returns to his seat at the bench, away from the epic sea battle William and Mr. Bee are having.


	2. Family

**Chapter 2: Family**

John keeps a close eye on the playing child when surprisingly another child runs past him and enters the playground. The girl was around five and a bit taller than William. Next to him stands a man. "Can I join you?"

"Yes, of course." The man sits down and offers his hand.

"Jake, nice to meet you." John shakes his hand.

"John. Pleasure." The two of them are watching their children. They don't play together, it doesn't look like they have noticed each other.

"How old is your son?" Surprised that someone thinks that Sherlock could be his son he had to keep a laugh back.

"William is three but he is not my son, I watch him for a friend." That was close enough to the truth, John decided.

"Katherine just turned five. They have some teacher meeting in her school, so the children have to stay at home." John nods, bad day for working parents.

* * *

A bit breathless from running around with Mr. Bee, sea battles and hiding the taken treasures William and Mr. Bee were tired. William looks over the playground, John was still watching him, which makes him feel safe, another man was next to him and they talked. He waves his hand to test if John was really looking at him. John waves back, the man next to him was also waving but at someone below him.

William looks down and Mr. Bee points at an older child. A girl, with long hair in a tight pony tail. As the girl lookes up to him, William would like to disappear. He doesn't want to play with other children. He looks at John again who was talking to the man, probably the girl's father. When he leaves the playground John would have to stop his conversation with the man and he seems to like it.

"Maybe we can try to make a new friend." William whispers into Mr. Bees ears.

The girl had climbed up to him while he had thought about his possibilities. "Hi, I'm Katy, what are you playing?"

"Pirates with Mr. Bee." Shyly he shows her his friend and she sits next to him. "My name is William."

"We could play something together while our daddies talk to each other." William froze, was his father here? But Katy points at John and her Daddy.

"John is not my father." The girl looked a bit confused.

"What is he, your uncle or boyfriend from you mummy?"

"No he is just John; he keeps me and Mr. Bee safe so nothing can hurt us."

"Okay let's play a bit. We could be a family. With a mum, a dad and a child. Mr. Bee can be the child and you the daddy. You will need a cool job like my daddy, he is with the fire brigade, he fights fire and saves people."

"I will work for the police like John, he helps the detectives when they can't figure it out on their own."

"That's good too. Let's make our home, I have to start the dinner and you have to get to work." William stands up to find a crime to fight. "Wait the child has to stay at home."

"No." William tights his grip on Mr. Bee. Katy must have felt the change in the air.

"Okay you will be the dad at home and I go to work." William nods they could play it like that. He was close to Mr. Bee and that is everything that counts. He starts to make dinner in the Sandbox with plates made out of leaves.

* * *

"Looks like Katy and William play together." John follows the smiling eyes of Jake and finds the two children happily playing together in the sandbox.

"Looks like they play family." Jake nods.

"One of her favorites." Both men talked about the children, their jobs and exes. It was nice to talk to someone normal but they had to go soon. "William will be hungry, we should go now." They say their goodbyes and John calls for William.

"William time to go home. Mrs. Hudson is waiting with the lunch for us." The child looks out of his house, waves Katy goodbye and runs with Mr. Bee over to him. "Did you have a nice time playing with Katy?" John asks.

"Yes, we are friends and we played family together." William takes Johns hand but wants to be carried after they left the park. "Can we come back so we can play again?"

"We can do that." They enter Baker Street as John receives a message from Mycroft.

'Good work Dr. Watson, Sherlock found a friend, thank you. MH'


End file.
